


VENDIDOS AL MEJOR MORDEDOR

by Aviirut



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bottom Peter Parker, Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, Deadpool being Deadpool, M/M, NSFW, Shifters, Spider-Man - Freeform, Top Wade Wilson
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviirut/pseuds/Aviirut
Summary: Los seres humanos se encuentran en una gran desventaja ante los vampiros que de un momento a otro han salido de su escondite para saciar su sed. Y aunque ya se ha intentado llegar a la paz, parece ser que hay otros de los que preocuparse.Peter investiga el caso, pero como siempre, un mercenario parece cambiar sus planes.One Shot creado para el día dos de la Semana Spideypool.#TrickOrTreatOrSpideypool#DiaDosVampiros#DiaDosShifters
Relationships: Peter Parker & Wade Wilson, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Trick Or Treat Or Spideypool 2020 (fandom hispanohablante)





	VENDIDOS AL MEJOR MORDEDOR

La tela de su traje hacía que un pequeño silbido se produjera cuando el viento chocaba contra él, pero no permitió que ni eso lo desconcentrara. 

Sabía que estaba en horas peligrosas. Desde que los vampiros se alzaron desde su escondite y les declararon la guerra a los humanos, las noches no eran nada seguras. Pero Peter no podía dudar. No ahora que estaba tan cerca de atrapar a alguien que los llevaría al siguiente paso en su investigación. 

Según él y muchos héroes, esta situación tenía que llegar a su fin. Se había tratado de llegar a un acuerdo, pero todas las reuniones importantes terminaban en masacre de los humanos y el asesinato de los vampiros involucrados. Ambos lados estaban incomodos y la mal llamada guerra continuaba. Si le preguntaban a Peter, los vampiros tenían todas las de ganar, pero si aun así se dignaban a hacerse los indignados cuando morían los de su raza en los intentos por firmar los acuerdos, quiere decir que hay otra fuerza exterior por la que ellos quieren llegar a un acuerdo. Este hombre les podría dar una pista. 

Mirando fijamente la acera por donde pasaría, vio al hombre en chaqueta de cuero café desde la esquina del edificio, para segundos después distraerse por su sentido arácnido. 

—Estas no son horas de salir, arañita. — Dijo el hombre enfundado en látex rojo con negro cuando Peter pudo esquivar rápidamente su abrazo de oso. 

Con coraje pudo apreciar que el hombre que seguía se había esfumado, otra vez. —Lo mismo para ti, Pool— escupió molesto —¿Qué es lo que quieres? 

—Vaya humor, arañita. Tu renovado y ahora amigable vecino Deadpool, estaba patrullando para evitar más incidentes con los paliduchos y algún pobre mortal que se cruce en su camino por incumplir con la hora de seguridad, pero ¡¿Oh, que es lo que ven mis ojos?! Tu trasero de araña me atrajo aquí de manera totalmente involuntaria. 

Peter intentó mantener la calma y buscar al hombre mientras Wade continuaba con su parloteo, pero al ver que era imposible, decidió encarar al mercenario. 

—Wade...— el nombrado lo vio a través de su impresionantemente expresiva mascara, con mucha atención, como un perrito viendo a su amo. —Acabas de hacerme perder una pista muy importante ¡otra vez! ¡Es la segunda vez esta semana y la cuarta desde que te conozco! Si no fuera porque me demostraste que es imposible que seas un vampiro ya te habría llenado de estacas de plata. 

—Eso no fue nada amigable, Spiderman— respondió con una expresión dolida. 

—Wade, esto es importante. ¡Se están perdiendo muchas vidas! 

—Y por eso estoy aquí, haciendo patrulla para salvar a los inocentes y no puedo porque tu trasero de araña me está distrayendo— Ahora la expresión era de frustración. 

Peter iba a replicar, pero de pronto, su sentido arácnido lo hizo vibrar. Levantó una de sus manos para tapar la boca de Wade a través de la máscara y giró para ver lo que los rodeaba en busca de algún peligro. 

—¿Sucede algo, arañita? 

—No. —Dijo al fin, después de que la sensación se desvaneciera un poco. —Wade, no sé si logres comprender lo que está en juego aquí. Al parecer, por fin ambos lados están de acuerdo en llegar a algo oficial. Es obvio que ninguno de los dos va a ceder solo esperando la buena fe del otro. Estamos tan cerca de que los vampiros nos dejen en paz, pero parece que cada vez que nos acercamos algo nos hace retroceder. Este sujeto que me hiciste perder era la clave. Y ahora me tendré que quedar otra noche. 

El hombre más alto cruzó sus brazos y se relajó un poco. 

—¿Qué te hace pensar que los chupa sangre realmente quieren algo? ¿No crees que es solo “demasiado fácil”? 

—¿A qué te refieres? 

Los músculos de los enormes brazos del hombre se tensaron cuando se encogió de hombros. 

—No se le puede decir guerra a algo en lo que solo uno tiene oportunidad de ganar. Los vampiros solo han hecho lo suyo de no matarlos a todos aún por algo. ¿Qué incluía ese trato? ¿Qué piden los chupa sangre a cambio de la paz? ¿Una ración de humanos? ¿No me digas que no lo pensaste? Porque me decepcionaré de ti, detective malo. 

—Lo que se sabe es que solicitan ciertas herramientas y aseguran controlar su sed. 

—Esas ratas con alas no pueden controlar su sed. Solo están buscando su materia prima, necesitan la carne de cañón para salvar su pálido pellejo. 

—¿Salvarlo de qué? — Preguntó curioso, su sentido volviendo a vibrar. 

—De la especie superior, es obvio. 

Peter volvió a moverse incomodo buscando la razón de su estado alerta. Wade siguió sus movimientos y en un punto decidió quitarse la máscara, no sin antes avisarle a Peter en una seña. Wade mantenía la creencia de que a todos les repudia su piel, Peter incluso lo encontraba atractivo, pero eso era un definitivo “Nunca saldrá de mi boca". 

—Si existiera tal cosa, ¿por qué no conocemos a esa especie superior? — Wade hizo ademán de mover su boca, pero Peter continuó con sus preguntas antes que él —¿Por qué mantenerse ocultos? ¿Por qué tu si sabes algo al respecto y los demás no? Y, por último, ¿Por qué mi sentido arácnido nunca me ha advertido de ello? 

De manera sorprendente, el mercenario no habló, solo lo miró con intensidad durante unos largos segundos. Peter no podría concentrarse del todo porque su sentido arácnido lo distraía, pero los ojos de ojos azules lo hacían quedarse quieto. 

Wade sonrió con lo que Peter podía describir como sonrisa lobuna y se acercó a él. Su cuerpo de por sí ya muy grande en comparación del delgado de Peter, se hizo aún más grande bloqueándole de su vista la luz lunar. Por instinto, comenzó a retroceder cada vez más hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared del edificio continuo. Wade lo miró con sus impresionantes ojos azules que ahora destilaban peligro y acercándose un poco más, preguntó. —¿Qué dice tu sentido arácnido ahora, Spidey? 

Peter, quien estaba acostumbrado a las bromas algo pesadas del mercenario, trató de actuar igual que siempre, poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Wade para hacerlo retroceder. Pero Wade no lo hizo, porque de pronto la fuerza sobrehumana de Spiderman no era suficiente. 

—Lo más inteligente que puede hacer alguien, es tratar de tener un trato con la especie superior, o, esperar a que las cosas tomen su rumbo natural y rezar por lo mejor. 

Siguió hablando con un tono que hacía dudar a Peter, al parecer, en su común parloteo sin sentido. Pero el castaño sentía que Wade hablaba de otra cosa. 

—No me has respondido, Webs. — Su mano se dirigió al hombro del más bajo y se arrastró hacia la costura de su máscara y dudó unos segundos —¿Qué es lo que te dice tu sentido arácnido? 

El sentido arácnido de Peter le gritaba que estaba en peligro, pero sus piernas permanecieron quietas ante la mirada penetrante de Wade, no importaba que su corazón martillaba cada vez que los dedos del mercenario jalaban un poco más la tela de su máscara. 

Intentó tranquilizar su mente cuando su boca quedó expuesta a la noche y a Wade, hace tiempo que parecía injusto que solo el mayor expusiera su rostro, pero cuando Wade intentó levantar aún más, Peter encontró fuerzas y detuvo la mano de Wade quien no se desanimó y comenzó a acariciar sus labios. 

—Deja de jugar, Pool. 

El mayor volvió a sonreír de esa manera depredadora, su sonrisa inesperadamente blanca casi hizo que Peter se distrajera de buscar la amenaza que seguía sintiendo cerca. De pronto, sin ser muy consciente de cuando sucedió, Wade ya se encontraba muy cerca de su boca y su mano había bajado a su cuello. —¿Quién está jugando, Spidey? 

El mayor se retiró cuándo notó que Peter había aguantado la respiración, bajó su mano al hombro del otro y comenzó a acariciar en círculos en un intento por calmarlo, su corazón sonaba desbocado, Peter le dio un golpe como si la extraña escena fuera parte de un juego común y trató de seguir el hilo de la conversación. 

—¿Por qué nunca se han presentado ante nosotros? Es decir, si están ahí, ¿Por qué no solicitan un trato? 

—Bueno la pelea de ellos no es contra los humanos, ellos no son los que necesitan hacer un trato. 

Peter arrugó la nariz de manera inconsciente, a los ojos de Wade fue malditamente adorable. 

—Digamos que es cierto. ¿Por qué no habías dicho nada? ¿Por qué no haces algo al respecto? 

El hombre mayor se alejó un poco y se estiró en su lugar, sus huesos sonando mientras los acomodaba en una posición más cómoda cumplieron su función de crearle una falsa sensación de tranquilidad al menor, de igual manera, Peter se encontraba extrañando el contacto del suave masaje. 

—Un poco más de fe en mi ¿sí? Hoy lo estaba haciendo, pero a una araña traviesa se le ocurrió andar solo a horas inapropiadas. Mis planes cambiaron. 

Peter bufó. —Wade, que seas inmune al ataque de un vampiro no te convierte en el antídoto. Incluso sabiendo eso, los dos somos vulnerables aquí. 

La sombra de la sonrisa depredadora volvió a pintarse en el rostro de Wade. —Entonces, dime Peter ¿Por qué nadie nos ha atacado hasta ahora? ¿Por qué tu sentido arácnido va y viene sin ningún otro ser cerca? Dime, chico listo. 

Y como si lo hubieran invocado, su sentido arácnido lo hizo vibrar nuevamente, volviendo a observar a Wade, sus músculos, de por sí llamativos y enormes, le parecieron aumentar de tamaño en segundos, Peter por fin se dio cuenta que su sentido arácnido que nunca se había activado con Wade, precisamente ahora, si lo hacía, confundido, por fin llegó al pensamiento que Wade quería abordar desde hace tiempo. — Tú eres de ellos. 

—¡Bingo! 

Tan alto como era, el mercenario se movió con una velocidad y agilidad envidiables, para tomar nuevamente la mandíbula de Peter, esta vez alzándola, para que de esta manera la araña pudiera ver más claramente el cambio en Wade, con dientes más afilados y su piel en medio de un cambio, como si estuviera controlando el cambio en sí mismo. Cuando Peter pudo entender que ese ser peligroso seguía siendo Wade, su sentido arácnido se tranquilizó. Su curiosidad científica también tuvo que ver en su comportamiento. A Wade pareció agradarle este cambio. 

—Déjame ver tu cambio completo. — Pidió, Wade pareció sorprendido unos segundos, pero luego se encogió de hombros y desabrochó su traje. Luego, ante los ojos de Peter la piel cicatrizada comenzó a cambiar y obtuvo en su lugar pelaje, sus orejas se movieron a la parte superior de su cabeza y sus manos se transformaron en garras. El castaño vio como Wade Wilson se transformaba en lobo por completo frente a él. 

Peter estiró la mano para tocar su hocico, el lobo lo dejó, y cuando el castaño se confió, Wade comenzó a lamerle la mano y se fue sobre él, de tal manera que en un segundo el lobo ya estaba sobre el lamiendo su rostro con todo y mascara. Peter alcanzaba a ver como la cola se movía de un lado a otro, directamente proporcional a las risas que soltaba por tener a un perro gigante sobre él. — ¡Wade, basta! —decía entre risas. 

El lobo pareció asentir, y luego Peter vio como volvía a cambiar a voluntad, de pronto encontrándose con la situación de tener a un Wade muy desnudo sobre él, en el techo de un edificio. Peter se sintió más intimidado con esta forma del mercenario que como lobo. 

Wade siguió observándolo en busca de alguna reacción de asco. Peter estaba sin aliento con sus manos quietas para evitar su contacto. El mercenario pensó que lo hacía por razones equivocadas, así que se sentó, dándole su espacio. 

—¿Qué es lo que harás, Spidey? 

Peter, tomó la decisión de romper la brecha que parecía separarlo más de un expuesto mercenario. Así que se quitó la máscara por completo. Su cabello ondulado moviéndose contra el viento. Wade quedó impresionado por su atractivo. 

—Peter, dime Peter —sonrió cuando Wade hacia mímica de cerrar sus ojos y pretender que no lo había visto para darle privacidad, A Peter se le hizo tierno, así que tomo sus manos y lo hizo verlo. —Según tu dijiste, lo más inteligente que puedo hacer, es obtener un trato, pero estoy muy intrigado por ver cuál es el curso natural de esto. 

Se acomodó sobre sus codos y ambos se acercaron para por fin tomar los labios del otro entre los suyos. Wade estaba sorprendido por su avance, era su sueño diario que ese hombre correspondiera sus sentimientos, y eso era antes de verlo sin la máscara, ahora, su nivel de incredulidad había aumentado exponencialmente. Pero que lo mataran (otra vez) si no aprovechaba lo que se le extendía en bandeja de plata tan amablemente. 

Wade aprovechó y llevó una de sus manos al abdomen del menor, los músculos escondidos debajo del látex lo tenían muy tentado, llevo su mano al rostro de Peter sintiendo la suavidad de su rostro y soñando que su demás piel sería tan suave. Peter por su parte, se entregó por completo a ese beso, dejándose llevar por lo que desde hace tiempo, en la oscuridad de su habitación, deseaba. 

El castaño se levantó un poco más y Wade aprovechó a encontrar la costura de Peter para quitarlo de su traje, para cuando lo consiguió, el menor comenzó a hacer lo mismo. 

Lo sabían, no vendría nadie, nadie los molestaría, pero eso no aminoraba el hecho de que estaban en una azotea, rodeado de edificios, donde alguien con curiosidad podría abrir su ventana y verlos, tal vez fotografiarlos. Pero esa misma posibilidad, solo hizo que desearan más este momento y que las ganas de llegar hasta el final crecieran. 

Cuando Wade tuvo ante sus ojos la lisa piel de Peter, no dudó en llevar su boca. Saboreando cada trazo de piel expuesta, jugando con los pequeños pezones y bajando hasta el elástico de los calzoncillos de Peter. No iba a negar que la idea de que tan vez Peter iba sin nada lo emocionaba más, pero no opuso resistencia a un pequeño juego previo, jugando con el elástico ante un Peter ansioso. 

Lo miró a los ojos y con picardía sacó su lengua rodeando todo su pene y mojando su ropa interior, haciéndolo más duro a cada momento. 

Peter con la piel de gallina hizo lo suyo desnudando a Wade, que, en nombre de la practicidad, si iba sin ropa interior, y en respuesta al nivel de picardía con el que se movía Wade, lamió su mano para con esta, acariciar el largo miembro que extrañamente era más grueso por la base. 

Así duraron muy poco, pues deseaban apresurarse, Wade decidió por fin desnudar por completo al menor y le sonrió cuando se acomodó mejor entre sus piernas. Peter por un momento pensó en si Wade sería tan bruto como para intentarlo de una vez, descubriendo que sentía anticipación por el obvio dolor. Pero el mercenario tenía otros planes. 

Con sus manos separó más las piernas del castaño y encontró una buena posición para su rostro, que continuó su labor de lamer todo a su paso, solo que esta vez, sus atenciones iban hacia la entrada de Peter. 

El castaño, quien nunca había recibido un beso negro en su vida, fue tomado de improviso, y el gemido ahogado que salió de su boca fue disfrutado en demasía por su compañero. Aprovechando la flexibilidad del menor, Wade movía sus piernas aún más para tener más espacio, su lengua bordeando su entrada y jugando porque le encantaba ser el causante de la necesidad de Peter. 

Peter estaba en un punto desesperado, ya sea por la emoción del momento, por haberlo deseado desde hace tiempo, por la forma en la que la lengua de Wade lo llenaba o todo al mismo tiempo, movió sus caderas en busca de más. 

Wade que se consideraba un hombre precavido, alcanzó su cinturón para encontrar el tubito usado, casi agotado de lubricante. Se separó a regañadientes de donde estaba para luchar con la tapita del lubricante quien no cooperaba y aprovechó para deleitarse con la vista. 

Peter, tan etéreo, recostado sobre su traje de Spiderman, con su cabello desordenado, labios hinchados por haber sido debidamente besados y ojos desesperados, con las piernas abiertas para Wade, encima de una azotea donde cualquier curioso podría verlo. Su miembro se movió con anticipación y ya goteaba. Pero jamás se perdonaría no hacer durar su encuentro con Peter. 

El menor se desesperó y le dio una ligera patada, Wade se rio por su ansiedad y Peter intentó volverle a pegar, pero no contó con que Wade detendría su pierna con sus manos y llevara su boca a su tobillo y dejara una marca ahí. Peter jadeó viendo a Wade chupar la zona mientras metía descuidadamente dos dedos en su interior. 

El mete y saca que comenzó Wade con sus dedos no fueron suficientes, pero no tardó mucho en reemplazarlos. Cuando por fin entró, supo que era lo más cercano que estaría de entrar al cielo. 

Peter era ruidoso, y aunque a Wade le encantaba el exhibicionismo en sí mismo, sabía en su interior que Peter no estaría tan contento cuando saliera de su burbuja de lujuria, así que con su cuerpo lo cubrió de posibles ojos mirones, y así juntos, el vaivén, aunque disminuyó su velocidad, fue llevado con empuje muy potentes. 

A Wade le encantaría decir que duraron más, pero ambos estaban muy en su límite y fue por la fricción del miembro entre sus abdómenes que Peter llegó, contrayéndose en su interior y provocando que Wade llegara, apurándose en salir antes de que su base se hinchara. Peter se guardó para sí mismo el pensamiento “¿Cómo se sentiría hinchado en mi interior?”, su imaginación pensando en las posibilidades. “¿Cómo se sentirá su pelaje? ¿sus orejas? ¿su lengua?”, soltó una risita que no pasó desapercibida por Wade. 

Cuando sus respiraciones se acompasaron, y Peter bajó de su nube post coital. La mente de Spiderman volvió a trabajar, recopilando toda la información que ahora poseía. 

—¿Entonces los hombres lobo son el ser superior? —Preguntó solo para confirmar. 

—Sip, —dijo el hombre más alto buscando una forma de acomodarse —Somos el siguiente paso en la evolución, pero no le digas a los mutantes, no están listos aún. 

Peter iba a reprochar por la falta de cooperación de los hombres lobo para apoyar a los humanos, y de la nula actividad de Wade en todo esto, pero el mayor se adelantó. 

—Antes de que me reclames, los hombres lobo solo tienen problemas con los chupa sangre, ellos no tienen control de su sed, así que mataban a los humanos que iban a hacer los tratados, lo hacían de tal forma que parecía que ellos no eran los responsables, su plan siempre fue dominarlos de tal manera que ustedes pelearían la lucha contra nosotros, perdiendo obviamente y ellos obteniendo más comida y recursos para defenderse. Los nuestros simplemente querían permanecer en silencio. Hoy recién iba a tratar de convencerlos de una teoría que acabo de comprobar para que tomaran el lado de los humanos y nos ayuden con las ratas. 

—¿Cuál teoría? 

Wade le sonrió —Somos compatibles con los humanos. 

Sintiéndose como dueños del momento y porque tenían certeza de que no los molestarían, se acomodaron juntos en una posición cómoda. Sin ser muy consciente de sí mismo, Peter comenzó a acariciar la piel de Wade que tenía al alcance. 

—¿Puedo ver tus orejas? —Preguntó tímidamente el menor. Wade soltó una risita. 

—¿Tenemos un fetiche, Pete? —Su tono cómplice no aminoró la pequeña vergüenza que sintió Peter, ni el sonrojo que crecía en sus mejillas. 

—No, solo quiero tocarlas. 

—No te preocupes bebé, la próxima vez la podemos hacer con mis orejas y cola. No creas que me perdí el cómo las miraste. 

El sonrojo de Peter aumentó, pero agradeció que Wade no podía verlo y cambió de tema. 

—Me sorprende que esperes una próxima vez. 

—Ya me dijiste que sí, babyboy. Ya no te podrás deshacer de mí. 

—Seguro, como digas. —Respondió en una adorable risita. 

Wade supo, desde que Peter le acarició el hombro e hicieron una especie de cucharita, que esto no sería solo de una vez, tal vez, en alguna de esas futuras veces, se animaría a contarle del vínculo de la mordida. Por lo pronto disfrutaría de ser la cucharita pequeña con la preciosa vista del cielo estrellado.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les haya gustado este One Shot.
> 
> Aprecio mucho los comentarios <3


End file.
